Mis labios extrañaban los tuyos
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: —Mis labios extrañaban los tuyos —dijo y acortó la distancia que había entre ellos. Rose cerró los ojos y esperó—. Te ves adorable cuando cierras los ojos y esperas que te bese. Para Cheshire Friki Jackson. ¡Espero que te guste!


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todo el universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Jotaká._

* * *

><p><em>Este fic ha sido creado para el <strong>"Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki" <strong>del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

><p><strong>Mis labios extrañaban los tuyos<strong>

_Por: Daenerys Black_

* * *

><p><em>Para: <strong>Cheshire Friki Black<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Petición: <strong>James Sirius/Rose.Me gustaría ver, si lo ponen ya como una pareja con todos sus derechos, cómo se lo dicen a sus padres. También sería divertido ver a James S. celoso._

* * *

><p>Los tenues rayos del sol primaveral se colaban por los ventanales. Los capullos de flores comenzaban a abrirse, tímidos e inseguros, para luego mostrar todo su esplendor a los estudiantes de Hogwarts. El ambiente que se formaba era agradable y daba gusto pasarse por los jardines del colegio e ir a remojarse los pies al lago después de finalizar la jornada escolar. A pesar de que el día había comenzado recién y ni siquiera asistía a su primera clase todavía, Rose Weasley esperaba el fin del día para poder ir a leer un buen libro bajo la sombre de un árbol.<p>

Apuró el paso para llegar a tiempo a su clase. Ella nunca llegaba tarde porque se retiraba a tiempo del Gran Comedor y así podía caminar tranquila a su clase. No le gustaba tener que correr por todo el castillo para llegar a tiempo.

Se metió por un pasillo para acortar camino y no tener que recorrer medio colegio. No había ningún estudiante circulando por ahí, tampoco Peeves por suerte. Había sólo una fantasma al cual Rose saludó cordialmente, él le devolvió el saludo y atravesó sin miramientos a Rose para luego irse.

Sintió como unos brazos la tomaban por los hombros y era acorralada contra la pared. Miró al chico que tenía en frente y vio a su primo James Potter.

—James, qué te pasa —regañó con el ceño fruncido y tratando de apartarlo de ella, aunque no empleara mucha fuerza en el empujón.

—¿Cómo caminas tan rápido con todos esos libros que siempre llevas contigo? —preguntó él y se apartó un poco de ella, quedando una distancia que Rose agradecía entre ellos.

—¿Me estabas siguiendo? —James la miró con una sonrisa de lado y se pasó la mano por el pelo con aire despreocupado.

—Mis labios extrañaban los tuyos —dijo y acortó la distancia que había entre ellos. Rose cerró los ojos y esperó—. Te ves adorable cuando cierras los ojos y esperas que te bese.

Rose abrió los ojos y dijo:

—Oh, cállate y bésame.

James obediente se acercó a ella y unió sus labios con los de Rose. Sus bocas no tardaron en moverse de una forma sincronizada. James deslizó sus manos hasta la cintura de Rose y levantó un poco la blusa de ella para poder sentir la piel de Rose y acariciarla. Rose llevó sus manos hasta el pelo desordenado de James, pasando por su pecho. Suspiró y acercó aún más el cuerpo de James al de ella. El beso pronto fue subiendo de intensidad. Las prendas de ropas que los separaban se fueron haciendo molestas, parecían fuego que les quemaba la piel.

«Detente —susurró una voz dentro de su cabeza; su conciencia, quizá—. Alguien los podría ver.»

Rose trataba de ignorar lo más posible a esa voz, pero le era imposible. El beso terminó cuando la necesidad de aire no se podía aplacar más. Ambos estaban jadeantes y sonrojados. James tenía un brillo intenso en los ojos, el cabello desordenado y los labios hinchados. Rose seguramente estaba igual que él.

—Rose —susurró James cerca de su oído—, ¿serías mi novia?

Ya estaba. No había vuelta atrás. James había preguntado la pregunta que Rose anhelaba y temía a la vez. Recordó el primer beso que se dieron. Fue inseguro y tierno, Rose expresó todo lo que sentía con ese beso. Sus temores y dudas, su pasión y su amor hacia su primo. Ese beso fue su perdición, pero a la vez fue lo mejor que le había pasado.

—Albus te va a matar si se entera —dijo, Rose separándose ligeramente de James y evadiendo la pregunta momentáneamente. Él asintió, aun mirando los labios de ella.

Albus conocía tan bien a Rose que era el único que se daba cuenta que algo andaba mal cuando ella decía que todo estaba bien. Rose podía cubrir muy bien sus emociones, podía pretender estar alegre siendo que por dentro se sentía fatal. Albus era el único que se daba cuenta que mentía si tan solo miraba sus ojos. Era por eso que era protector con ella. Ni siquiera lo era tanto con su hermana Lily. Cada vez que Rose tenía alguna cita o alguien se le acercaba y comenzaba a coquetear con ella, Albus interrogaría al chico para saber cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones con Rose. Ella sabía que lo hacía porque se preocupaba por ella y se lo agradecía, pero algunas veces resultaba un poco molesto.

—Lo sé, me dirá que si alguna vez te hago daño me dejará sin descendencia y sólo tendrá sobrinos por parte de Lily —Rose emitió una risa que a oídos de James fue la melodía más bella que jamás había escuchado—, pero estaré dispuesto a pasar por Albus, por tío Ron, por quien sea para estar contigo, Rose. Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo.

Rose se mordió el labio para reprimir esa sonrisa que amenazaba con salir. James se veía tan lindo, tan galán diciéndole todas esas cosas. Y estar acorralada entre sus brazos tras una pared, con su cuerpo tan cerca del de ella no ayudaba mucho. En cualquier momento, uno de sus primos podría ir a ese pasillo y verlos a ambos en esa situación, podría ser un profesor también, podría ser cualquiera. La mente de Rose, su parte racional, le pedía, le _exigía_ a gritos que se alejara de James, que cortara para siempre esa relación incestuosa que mantenía con su primo. Pero los sentimientos de Rose, su corazón, todo su ser acallaba a su razón con las más tiernas palabras que existían, le susurraba con voz dulce que sería feliz al lado de James, que ya era feliz al lado de James.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado y miró a James que esperaba expectante una respuesta de su parte. Su pulso se aceleró y sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí. Se humedeció los labios, recordando el beso que hace unos momentos compartió con James. Merlín, lo quería, lo amaba. Necesitaba sentir sus labios junto a los de ella, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo con anhelo, quería perderse en sus ojos color chocolate para jamás regresar.

—James, yo…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, una voz gritó su nombre junto al de James. Rose alejó rápidamente a James de ella y se ordenó el uniforme. Atisbó por la dirección dónde provino la voz y vio a su prima Lily mirándolos con los ojos y la boca abiertos.

—¡Lily! —dijo, sorprendida— James y yo estábamos… íbamos… —no se le venía nada locuaz a la mente para decir. Brillante, pensó, en los momentos más oportunos su ingenio decidía irse de vacaciones.

—Oh, oh, oh —los ojos de Lily, tan iguales a los de James, tenían un brillo travieso, rosando lo malévolo. Rose sollozó al percatarse de ello.

—¿Qué haces aquí, enana? —preguntó James con el ceño fruncido, él, a diferencia de ella, no tuvo la prudencia de ordenarse la ropa y seguía con algunos botones de la camisa desabrochados.

—Deberías ser más amable conmigo, hermano —dijo ella, evadiendo la pregunta de James—. No estás en una posición adecuada para tratarme así, si alguien supiera lo que acabo de ver…

—Lily, por favor —suplicó ella.

—No te preocupes, Rosie. No le diré a nadie… por ahora —Rose estaba segura que ahora vendría el chantaje de Lily; lo que les pediría por mantener su silencio—. Tampoco es una sorpresa para mí, ¿sabes? Veo la forma en que mi hermano de mira cuando te ve caminar por los pasillos, como si sólo estuvieran tú y él y el resto del mundo hubiera desaparecido.

Rose no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar eso y observó a James de soslayo para ver cómo reaccionó él a lo dicho por su hermana, tenía los puños apretados, pero un tenue rubor comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas. Delatándose a sí mismo y afirmando con esos gestos que lo que decía la más pequeña —pero no por eso menos malvada— de los Potter era verdad.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, dando por sentado que Lily pediría algo.

—No quiero nada, James. Quizá no lo creas, pero me alegro que estén juntos, forman una adorable pareja.

—Pero…

—Exacto —dijo ella mirándola con una sonrisa en sus labios—, siempre hay un pero, ¿no, Rose?

—Deja de parlotear y ve al grano, Lily —Rose deseó que James fuera un poco más amable con su hermana.

—Ya te dije; no quiero nada. Aunque siempre es bueno saber algo así, no para ustedes, claro, sino para mí —Lily dio media vuelta y regresó por donde llegó—. Pueden seguir con lo suyo —dijo y les guiñó un ojo con picardía.

—Ella debió haber quedado en Slytherin, no el dulce Al.

—Sí —murmuró sarcástico—, el dulce Al que me castrará si se entera de lo nuestro.

—¿Así que asumes que te diré que sí, que quiero ser tu novia? —preguntó arqueando una ceja sólo como ella sabía hacerlo.

—Obviamente, tengo un encanto natural al que nadie, ni siquiera la perfecta Rose Weasley, se puede resistir.

Rose vio la mirada que le dirigía James; llena de anhelo y pasión. Veía a Rose de arriba abajo, como si estuviera saboreando cada cosa que viera de ella. Rose se miró los pies, incómoda por la mirada penetrante de James en ella. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, James se mordía el labio. Merlín, lucía increíblemente sexy.

—No volveré a besarte.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola, Chessy!<em>

_La verdad no es muy parecido a tu petición, pero espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Es primera vez que escribo de esta pareja y creo que no me salió tan mal._


End file.
